The present invention relates to an integrated docking assembly for a portable multimedia unit in a vehicle.
Currently, there a number of in-vehicle family entertainment or multimedia systems available either from an automotive original equipment manufacturer (OEM) or an aftermarket provider. Most entertainment systems provide media specific entertainment that can be integrated into a vehicle. However, current systems do not allow for easy portability of the system or flexibility of using different media entertainment systems. Typically, if an upgrade is desired, then the entire system is replaced.
For example, transferable or portable vehicle entertainment systems are relatively large in size. Such systems require several hours for an end user to install the system onto the console or overhead of the vehicle entertainment system. Moreover, aftermarket systems currently require straps that wrap around the front seats of the vehicle for screen stability during movement of the vehicle. Such systems require the end user to manually connect wires to the vehicle console, such as power, audio, and head phones. Such requirements increase the installation time of the entertainment system and reduce end user satisfaction.
Other current systems, such as portable media players, may also be improved. For example, one drawback of portable media players is that such systems have non-secure mounting wherein an occupant is required to hold the unit during its use. Additionally, portable media players lack the capability to connect to the vehicle speakers for surround sound and lack the ability to connect wireless headphones thereto.
Fully integrated entertainment systems have addressed such issues, but also have their disadvantages. For example, fully integrated systems are not portable and, thus, cannot be used in other locations other than the vehicle. With the growth of portable electronic devices, there is a trend in reducing the number of systems that are redundant.
Thus, there is a need to provide a portable, compact, and interchangeable multimedia unit with connection ease for the end user.